When God Closes a Door
by Gina E
Summary: This is a story that I have been thinking about for a while. Not too AU just changed a little of the story line. Maria does go back to the abbey because of Elsa. The Captain and Elsa do not get engaged. What happens while she is gone? And what happens when she return?
1. Chapter 1

Georg watched the scene before him. Zeller had asked Elsa to dance and he watched as she seemed to be enjoying his company. He had to ask himself "is this who I really want to spend the rest of my life with? He knew that she had multiple business dealings with Nazi sympathizers and did not have the same feelings he did in regards to the Nazis taking over Austria but as his wife that would need to stop. Would she be willing to give that all up to be his wife and the mother to his children? The children's mother? He just could not picture her as their mother. But there was someone else that could fill that role easily, someone who already had the love of his children as if she was their mother. Maria

His mind wandered back to the dance he shared with Maria. He looked over to the terrace, where just a short time ago Maria was in his arms. The dance started out innocent enough, as a lesson for Kurt, but as it progressed it became much more. He slowly walked over to the terrace door as he replayed the dance in his mind. When had his feelings towards Maria grown so strong? Was it after the puppet show when he had sung Edelweiss? As he sang the last line of the song he felt drawn to her. With her blue eyes looking straight into his he felt something he had not felt in a long time, not even with Elsa. The only other person to move him that way was Agatha.

"Georg" He heard someone call his name but he was still thinking about the dance. "Georg" he heard it again and turned to see Elsa coming towards him.

"Franz was looking for you. Dinner is about to be served" she said looking at him.

"Ah yes, have you seen Fraulein Maria come back down? She is supposed to join us" he said as he scanned the room looking for her.

"Oh darling, I forgot to tell you, she won't be joining us. I saw her upstairs when I went to powder my nose. She decided that it wasn't a good idea, after all she is one of your staff and it would be highly inappropriate for her to join us"

"Elsa I don't think it is inappropriate for her to join us. In fact it would be a welcome change to have her join us for dinner. At least I would have someone on my side when the discussion turns to the current political climate. Instead I will have to listen to Zeller and his cronies talk about the monster that they believe will make Germany and Austria great again"

"Oh Georg, the thing to do today is to get along with them. If the Nazis take over Austria we must be prepared. Think of your children. What will happen to them if you defy the Nazis? What will happen to me?

"Elsa if the Nazis take over Austria I will not, as you say, get along with them. As for my children I have already made plans to keep them safe. As for you, you will have to decide what is best for you. As for right now I suggest we go to dinner"

Elsa knew she had angered him and decided to drop the conversation. Georg held out his arm and escorted her into the dining room. Dinner conversation was kept light. Zeller was at the other end of the table, thanks to Frau Schmidts instructions.

After dinner was done they went back to dancing. Even though Georg was the perfect host, Elsa could see something had changed in him. As they danced she could tell he was not thinking about her. His eyes kept looking towards the terrace and she knew exactly who he was thinking of. She wondered if Maria was gone by now. After their little talk she knew Maria was upset but Elsa had to do it. If she had any chance with Georg the little governess had to be out of the picture. As she had told Maria, he will forget about her in time. How much time remains to be seen?

Georg was tapped on the shoulder by another guest at the party and he willingly handed Elsa over to him. It gave him a good reason to get some air. He walked to the terrace and went outside. His mind again went to Maria. He couldn't help himself. He had a lot to think about. Does she have any feelings for me? He felt she did, especially tonight, but she was to become a nun, locked away in a convent for the rest of her life. Does she still want that kind of life? He wasn't sure but he had to find out.

Leaving the terrace Georg decided to go check on Maria. Elsa was busy talking to Zeller, a fact that made his stomach turn, so he was able to slip out unnoticed. As he was walking towards the stairs he noticed an envelope on the desk. He immediately recognized the handwriting. Maria.

He quickly opened the letter and scanned the words.

 _Captain,_

 _I want to thank you for my time here but I regret that I must leave. I miss the abbey and all the sisters too much to stay. Please tell the children goodbye and again thank you._

 _Maria_

Georg couldn't believe she was gone. Maybe it's not too late he thought. He ran to the door and out into the courtyard. His eyes scanned to the left and right hoping beyond hope she had not gone too far. His heart pounded in his chest as he opened the large iron gate to look down the road to see if she was there. Nothing, there was no sight of her.

Maria did not know how far she had walked. She was relieved to see the bus coming down the road. She flagged it down and slowly walked up the stairs. Looking through tear filled eyes she headed towards the back. She placed her guitar on the seat next to her and sat down. The bus started down the path traveling further from the Von Trapp estate and into town. She thought about the events of the last few hours.

The children had been so excited to be going to a party. They had been preparing all week. As she came around the path that led to the terrace, she smiled at the sight of Liesl and Friedrich dancing together.

"Children, you didn't tell me you could dance" she said

"The Von Trapp children can dance" Kurt shouted as they all gathered around her.

The familiar strains of the Laendler filled the air. Kurt asked what kind of dance the guests were doing.

"That's the Laendler, it's an Austrian folk dance" she answered looking into the ballroom.

That's when Kurt asked her to teach him the dance. She initially resisted but her heart melted at the way he pleaded with her to show him.

She started the dance, going slowly explaining to him what to do. He was doing well but had trouble with a certain move. As they continued they both laughed as they realized Kurt's height was the real problem.

She suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Do allow me" the Captain said as he reached for her hand. She slowly put her hand in his as they began to dance. The Captain knew the dance well and Maria found he was very easy to dance with. The dance progressed to the point where they turned and faced each other, their bodies almost touching. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her cheek. They both stopped and stared at each other, neither one willing to break the spell that had enveloped them. It wasn't until he heard Elsa's voice and she heard Brigittas that the spell had been broken. Yes Brigitta had been right. Her face was red, but not because of dancing. She was blushing. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure he had heard it.

She was grateful when the children reminded her of their surprise and followed them out of the terrace area and away from the Captain.

She gathered them into the foyer and had them get into position for their song.

She stepped into the ballroom "Ladies and Gentlemen, the children of Captain Von Trapp wish to say goodnight to you"

She went back into the foyer, blew a good luck kiss to them, and stepped to the side as they began. She watched with pride as they flawlessly performed the song. The song ended and she was glowing with pride as some of the guests complimented her on the performance. She thanked them for their kind words and began to walk towards the stairs when she was interrupted.

"Young lady, you must join us for dinner" she heard Max say. She tried to protest but Max insisted. Even the Captain agreed that she should join them. She reluctantly agreed but wanted to change into something more appropriate.

In the safety of her room she took off the dress she had been wearing and began to look in the wardrobe for something to wear. She heard a knock on her door and was surprised to see the Baroness standing there. While the Baroness said she was there to help her, Maria had an uneasy feeling she was there for another reason.

"I don't think I have anything that is appropriate" she said buttoning up the dress she had been wearing.

The Baroness began to look through the wardrobe "Hmm, why don't you put this on" she had the blue dress she wore the night of the puppet show, "this is the one from the other night, when the Captain couldn't take his eyes off you"

There it was. She knew it. Her intuition had never let her down.

Maria tried to dismiss what the Baroness said, but the Baroness wouldn't stop. The Baroness said he was in love with her and that Maria felt the same. Though Maria denied the accusations with her words her emotions betrayed her. She felt her eyes begin to well up but vowed she would not let them fall, especially in front of the Baroness.

Her head was spinning. She was confused, scared, and just wanted to run back to the place she felt safe.

"I should leave, I mustn't stay here", with that she began to furiously pack her things. She barely heard the Baronesses parting words "I'm sure you'll make a fine nun".

As soon as she heard the door close the tears she had been holding back flowed freely down her cheeks. She looked around the room and found some paper and a pen. She quickly wrote the note to the Captain and placed it in the envelope. She finished packing and headed down the stairs. Looking around she made sure that no one could see her as she left the envelope on the desk, walked to the front door, took one last look and left.

Maria was so deep in thought she had not noticed that the bus had arrived at the station.

"Fraulein, everyone must get off, we are at the station" the driver said as he tapped her on the shoulder.

Maria jumped at the contact and slowly gathered her things. She made the long walk up the stone path leading to the abbey. She rang the bell and waited.

Sister Margareta came to the gate and was surprised to see Maria standing there.

"Maria, what on earth are you doing here so late?" What's happened?

"Sister may I go to my old room, I'm very tired" was all she could manage to say.

Sister Margareta took the guitar from her hand and led her to her room. She could see how distressed Maria was but chose not to question her further. As soon as Maria was settled she would inform the Mother Abbess of her return.

As soon as the door closed Maria began to sob uncontrollably. Her heart was breaking at the thought of never seeing the children or him again. She fell asleep, exhausted from the emotional roller coaster she had experienced.


	2. Chapter 2

Georg closes the gate and turns to go back into the house. He looks up and sees Elsa standing in the doorway. As he comes closer to her he has an uneasy feeling she knows why he was out there.

"Georg, what on earth are you doing out here. The guests are leaving and it's rude not to say goodbye"

"I don't give a damn about the guests Elsa. Maria is gone. This makes no sense. She was fine after the children's song. I can't imagine what happened to cause her to leave"

"Gone? How do you know she is gone? Elsa said trying to sound surprised.

"She left this" Georg handed the note to Elsa. She reads the note and gives it back to him.

"It sounds like she was homesick for the abbey Georg. I'm sure she will be just fine. She will take her vows and become a nun. She obviously wasn't used to life outside the abbey. Now let's go in and say goodbye" she says as she tries to take his arm.

Instead of reciprocating Georg stands to face her. "I don't believe for one second Maria was homesick. Something happened after she went to change. In fact Elsa right after she went upstairs you disappeared also. Where did you go?

Elsa has to think fast. Georg was in no mood to be toyed with. "I went to powder my nose darling, don't you remember"

Georg remembers their conversation from earlier. He also remembers that Elsa said she had talked to Maria. He has to find out if there was any more to their conversation than what Elsa had told him earlier.

"Elsa I suggest we go inside. As soon as all the guests have left I want to talk to you. Please meet me in my study in 15 minutes" Georg abruptly turns and heads inside leaving Elsa just outside the door. She knows that he was aware that she had talked to Maria and she was sure he wants to know if there was more to their conversation than she had told him. Heading back inside she goes to the sitting room to think. She has 15 minutes to come up with a good story, one that he would believe.

After saying goodbye to the last remaining guests Georg goes upstairs to check on the children. After checking on the boys he checks on the girls. He opens the door slowly and wasn't surprised when he finds Brigitta reading a book.

"That book must be really good in order for you still to be awake" he whispers. Going into the room he gently covers Gretl and Marta and then goes over to Birgitta.

"I'm sorry Father; I couldn't sleep after all the excitement of the party"

Sitting down next to her he gently kisses the top of her head. "I'm glad you had a good time. I am so proud of all of you. Your performance was amazing"

"I'm so glad you liked it. Fraulein Maria worked so hard teaching us all the words and the movements. Father she really is wonderful. We all love her very much"

"I can tell you do" he said. He says nothing about her being gone as he decides that would wait until the morning.

"Birgitta has Fraulein Maria talked about the abbey? More specifically has she talked about missing her life at the abbey?

"No father. She talks about what it was like there. How it is very strict and that some of the sisters, especially one, seem to think that she doesn't belong. She told us how the Reverend Mother sent her here to see if she really belonged in the convent. She is happy here and we are happy she is our governess"

"I'm glad to hear that Brigitta. I am glad you all love her"

"Father, does the Baroness like her?

"That's a strange question. Why do you ask?

"Well, earlier I was going to Fraulein Marias room to ask her something and I saw the Baroness go into her room. The door was partially open and I heard the Baroness talking to her. Fraulein Maria sounded upset. I decided to leave before the Baroness came out. I don't think the Baroness likes her"

He knew it. My God what did she do? Was Elsa the reason Maria left? He was going to find out before the night was over.

"Well knowing your governess I'm sure she can take of herself" Georg smiles at his daughter. Maria was right. She notices everything. "It's time you got some sleep"

Brigitta put her book down. "I guess you're right. Good night father"

Georg kisses her goodnight and heads down to his study.

Georg opens the door and immediately smells the smoke from Elsa's cigarette. The only time she smokes is when she's nervous. He watches as she paces back and forth across the floor.

"Elsa", she jumps when she hears Georg call her name. "Please don't smoke in my study" He goes into the drawer of his desk and hands her an ashtray. She puts out the cigarette and sits down.

Georg goes over to where Elsa is seated. She motions for him to sit down beside her but instead he stands directly in front of her "I am going to ask you a question and I want the truth. Earlier when you went upstairs to powder your nose, as you put it, did you go to Marias room?

Elsa is worried. "How could he know I went to her room? No one saw me, I made sure of that" she thinks to herself. She looks up at Georg and is immediately taken aback at what she sees. Arms crossed with those blue eyes glaring at her.

"I'm waiting Elsa, and you know I am not a patient man" Georg bends down and gets within inches of Elsa's face and shouts "I want an answer now!

Elsa flinches and turns her head. She realizes he knows but how.

"Georg, please don't shout at me. You know how it upsets me"

"Are you going to tell me what really happened? Stop pretending you do not know why Maria left. You said something that upset her immensely. Damn it Elsa what did you say?

Now he is yelling. Elsa tries to seem shocked at his accusations but Georg sees right through her charade.

"I bet your wondering how I found out. One of my children went to Marias room. They stopped when they saw go in. They could not make out what you were saying to her but could tell by Marias voice that she was upset. It wasn't long after this that Maria left"

Georg had to restrain himself from grabbing her and shaking the truth out of her. He instead walked over to his desk and slammed his fist down hard.

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"All right, all right, I'll tell you what I said" Elsa walks over to where Georg is standing. "But first I want to ask you something? Are you in love with her?

Georg turns and looks at her. "Oh no Elsa you are not going to turn this around on me.

"Really Georg, isn't this why you are so upset. Why is it you were never upset when any of your other governesses left? I have seen the way you look at her, and she at you. Tonight when you were dancing with her, I truly believe, if the children had not been there you would have kissed her. And though she denied it, she is in love with you. But you will forget her soon enough, men do you know"

"Elsa, did you tell Maria she was in love with me and me with her? How could you be so cruel? She must have been so scared and confused, no wonder she left. How dare you speak to her about such things. You had no right"

"No right! No Georg I was not about to let some servant come between you and me, besides your infatuation with her would not have lasted. Be honest I actually did her a favor. Now she will take her vows and we can announce our engagement. In fact people were expecting us to announce it tonight. That's why they thought we had the party"

"Elsa you might as well forget about an engagement announcement now or in the future. You and I, it's no use. What you did tonight was reprehensible. You caused Maria to leave. My children have had enough loss in their young lives. First their mother died, and then I pushed them away because they reminded me of her. When Maria came into their lives, our lives, she brought joy, music, and most of all love. My children had someone who was like a mother to them. And now she is gone and I don't know how I am going to tell them"

"You're not serious Georg. All of Austria expects us to get married. In fact even Herr Zeller thinks we are a perfect match"

"Zeller is a dangerous man Elsa. What makes you think I care what he thinks? He is a Nazi and I will never capitulate to him or anyone in his party. I can't believe you trust him. He wants to destroy our country and you are willing to stand by and allow it. Yet another reason why you and I are not getting engaged"

"Georg you are a fool, if you defy them than you will have signed your own death sentence and that of your children. You have your wish Georg I will pack my things tonight and return to Vienna where I belong.

With that Elsa walked out of his study and his life. He calls Franz into his study and instructs him that once the Baroness was packed he was to drive her to Vienna. Franz leaves and Georg closes the door to his study.

He sits down at his desk, exhausted from the events of the evening. He knows he should get some sleep but he keeps thinking about her. Is she all right? Did she make it to the abbey? Even though it is late he decides to call the abbey to make sure she made it there safely.

"Hello"

"Reverend Mother, this is Captain Von Trapp, I apologize for calling so late but Maria left here tonight without telling me she was going. She left a note saying she was going back to the abbey and I want to make sure she made it there safely"

"Yes Captain, Maria arrived here about an hour ago. She is in her room safe and sound as we speak"

"Has she spoken to you about why she left?

"No Captain, she was exhausted and visibly shaken. I am not sure what happened but as soon as she is ready I will speak to her. Do you know why she left?

"In her note she said she missed the abbey but I have reason to believe there are other reasons. Please when you talk to her tell her that she will be missed and we, I mean the children need her to come back"

"I will Captain. Please give her some time and I will give her your message"

Reverend Mother hung up the phone. Something happened to cause Maria to come back to the abbey she thought to herself. I will give her a couple of days and then I will send for her.

Georg walks up the stairs to his room. He checks on his children. How is he going to tell them Maria is gone? Sighing he heads to her room. He looks around and her scent still lingers. He lays down on the bed and lets sleep claim him.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria awakes to the warm rays of the sun streaming into the small window in her room. Her eyes adjust to the brightness in the room and for a moment she forgets she is back at the abbey. As she shuts her eyes the previous night's events replay in her mind. She can almost feel the Captains arms holding her close to him. She can almost see his piercing blue eyes as they looked into hers as their dance ended. The way her body temperature rose and caused her to blush in his arms. The feelings that washed over both scared and confused her. She has made a promise to God to serve him. How can she break such a promise?

Her eyes fly open as she feels the warmth travel over her entire body. Her hands go to her face and she can feel the heat. Her anguish is too much for her as she starts to cry.

A knock at her door causes her to jump. She wipes her eyes and slowly goes to the door. She cracks the door slightly to see who is there.

"Maria, I was checking to see if you were all right. Reverend Mother was worried when you did not come to morning prayers" Sister Margaretta says as she tries to get a good look at her. The door was barely open but the turmoil she sees in Marias eyes says it all.

"I'm sorry Sister. What time is it? Maria says quietly.

"Maria it is 1000 in the morning. This is why we were so worried. Please dear can you open the door; I thought you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat."

"1000! I didn't realize it was so late. Please tell Reverend Mother I will be in the chapel as soon I am dressed. Thank you for being so kind as to bring me food but I am really not hungry"

Sister Margaretta sighs "I will leave it outside your door in case you change your mind" She puts the tray on the small table outside Marias room and leaves.

Maria goes to the wash basin and splashes some water on her face. She changes into her postulant's habit and proceeds to the chapel. As she enters she crosses herself with holy water and slowly walks to the front of the altar, kneels and begins to silently pray.

"Holy Father I have promised myself to your service yet I have feelings for a man that I cannot forget. I was sent to his home to watch after his children, not to fall in love with him" There she had said it, she finally admitted to herself and God that she was in love with the Captain.

"How can I love him and you at the same time? Please I need your guidance to help me. I don't even know if he loves me. The Baroness said he did but I never did anything to make him believe I wanted anything more than to be the children's governess. Please help me"

Maria did not hear Sister Margaretta walk into the chapel. She watches as Maria prays. She quietly leaves and goes into the courtyard to go find the Reverend Mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gretl slowly opens the door to her governess's room and tiptoes in. The room was still dark as the sun was just beginning to rise. She sees a figure in the bed and realizes that it is her papa not Maria. Not wanting to awaken him she quietly goes over to the bed. Looking around she sees no sign of Maria. As she walks over to the bathroom, to see if Maria was in there, she steps on a piece of paper. She picks it up and recognizes Marias handwriting. She decides to back to her room and show the note to Liesl.

"Leisl, Leisl" she says as she gently tries to wake her.

"Leisl, Fraulein Marias not in her room"

"Gretl, she is probably down by the lake, you know how she likes to watch the sun rise" Leisl says opening her eyes.

"But Leisl, papa is sleeping in her bed and I found this on the floor" she holds the note in front of Leisl.

Leisl sits up quickly and takes the note from Gretl. As she reads the note Gretl realizes that her Fraulein is gone. She climbs up by Leisl and begins to cry.

"Gretl what are you crying about? Louisa was now awake.

Leisl hands the note to Louisa "Here read this"

Louisa reads the note" Why would she go back to the abbey. I thought she was happy here?

"She says she misses the abbey but that makes no sense. The other day she was saying how much she loved being our governess and how she can sing anytime she wants without being scolded by Sister Berthe" Lleisl says as she comforts Gretl.

"I think I know why she left" Brigitta says as she comes over by Leisls bed. "Last night I went to see Fraulein Maria. I wanted to see if Fathers guests liked our song. I saw the Baroness go into her room. I could hear them but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I know that Fraulein Maria sounded upset, it sounded like she was about to cry. I went back to my room because I didn't want the Baroness to see me. Oh and I almost forgot. Father came into our room late last night. I was up reading. He told me how proud he was and how we all did a wonderful job with our song. I told him how Fraulein Maria taught us all the words and movements. That's when he asked me if Fraulein Maria talked about the abbey and if she said she missed being there. He must have already known she was gone."

"Brigitta, Gretl said father is asleep in Fraulein Marias room, that's where Gretl found the note". Leisl says as she gets off the bed." I am going to get dressed and see if Uncle Max is awake. Maybe he knows what happened. All of you need to get dressed but stay up here. Louisa if the boys wake up, tell them about Fraulein Maria, have them get dressed, and we will all meet down by the terrace in an hour"

Leisl quickly dresses and heads out the door. Before she heads downstairs she checks on her father. She peers into the room and sees that he is still asleep. She closes the door and heads downstairs. Looking around she sees the maids cleaning up after the party. There is no sign of Uncle Max. As she heads to the terrace she sees Franz come through the front door.

"Franz, have you seen Herr Detweiller?

"I would not know Miss, I have just returned from driving Baroness Schraeder back to Vienna"

"She's gone back to Vienna?

"Yes Miss. Now if you will excuse me"

Frau Schmidt walks into the foyer and sees Leisl "Good morning Miss

"Good Morning Frau Schmidt, is Herr Detweiller awake?

"Yes, awake and gone into town. He mentioned he would be back later. Is there something wrong?

"Um, no, thank you" Leisl heads out to the terrace. "Something must have happened last night. Fraulein Maria leaves, the Baroness goes back to Vienna, now Father is asleep in the Fraulein Marias bed" As she waits for her siblings she decides what they are going to do. She looks up and sees them coming out the door.

She gathers them by the lake.

Looking at the boys "Did Brigitta tell you what's going on?

"Yes, she told us. What are we going to do?" Friedrich asks.

"I think we need to go to the abbey and talk to Fraulein Maria. I don't believe Fraulein Maria went back to the abbey because she missed it, whatever the Baroness said to her caused her to go back.

I found out the Baroness went back to Vienna. After what Brigitta told father last night about the Baroness being in Fraulein Marias room he must have talked to the Baroness and found out what was said. I think father sent the Baroness back to Vienna or at least I hope so"

Leisl, do you know how to get to the abbey? Brigitta asked.

"I think I remember where it is. But if I can't find it we can ask someone in town" Leisl went to the terrace doors "I'm going to go get some money to pay for the bus. Friedrich take everyone out to the road and watch for the bus"

Friedrich takes Gretls hand and the rest of the children follow him out to the road. Leisl goes into her room and finds the small box she keeps change in. She counts out what she thinks they will need. She is about to back downstairs when she decides to check on her father.

She slowly opens the door and is relieved to find him sound asleep.

"Don't worry father we are going to bring our Fraulein back" she whispers as she closes the door.

Leisl heads down the stairs and joins her brothers and sisters.

"Is everyone ready?

They all answer yes and start their journey down the path to town. They keep looking back watching for the bus into town.

Finally the bus rambles around the corner and stops. All of the children get on the bus and find a seat. The bus starts to move slowly down the path and out onto the road. Halfway into town the bus stops.

" Leisl, there is smoking coming from the front of the bus" Friedrich says as he gets up to get a better look.

He watches as the driver gets out and opens the hood. White smoke billows from the engine.

The driver gets back on the bus "I'm sorry but everyone has to get off the bus. Another bus will be here shortly to take you into town"

All of the children get up and step off the bus.

"Excuse me sir but do you know how long it will take for the next bus to get here? Liesl asks the driver.

"It should be here in less than an hour"

"Thank you". Liesl heads over to her siblings. "Well we could walk the rest of the way or wait for the next bus. What do you want to do?

"What time is it, Liesl? Friedrich asks.

"Let me go ask the driver". Leisl walk over to where the driver is standing. "Excuse me sir, what time is it?

The driver checks his watch "1030 Miss"

Leisl walks back over to Friedrich. "It's 1030 Friedrich. Maybe we should just walk the rest of the way. Let me ask the driver how far it is to the abbey"

Friedrich watches as Leisl goes back by the driver. After a couple of minutes Leisl returns.

"He says it's about an hour walk from here. I think it's too far for Gretl and Marta to walk. I think we should wait for the other bus" Friedrich agrees and they sit down in the grass to wait.

" Leisl, what time is it" Brigitta asks

Leisl walks back over to the driver. She walk back to them "It's 1100. I don't think we should wait much longer" Just then she sees the other bus rounding the corner. "Oh thank goodness, here comes the other bus"

The children board the bus and it heads into town. They arrive at the station and step off the bus.

"I'm going to go ask the station master for directions to the abbey" Leisl says.

"He says there is a path on the other side of that building that leads to the abbey" she says pointing to a large stone structure. The children follow Leisl as she leads them to the path. They follow the path as it winds up the side of the hill. They soon see the gate for the abbey entrance. Leisl pulls the cord hanging by the gate. They watch as a nun comes to greet them.

"Can I help you" she says.

"Yes please, we, my brothers and sisters want to see Fraulein Maria" Leisl asks.

"Fraulein Maria? Oh Maria" The nun opens the gate and brings the children in. She motions for them to stop "Wait here please"

The children watch as the nun goes over to another nun. Sister Margaretta looks over at them and walks towards them.

"I understand you have been asking about Maria"

All the children start speaking at once. "We want to see her. Can you tell her we are here?

"I'm sorry children, Maria is in seclusion, and she hasn't been seeing anyone" she says.

"She will want to see us" Friedrich says. "I want to show her my finger" Gretl says as she holds up her finger.

"All we want to do his talk to her" Liesl pleads with Sister Margaretta.

"I'm sorry children; you will have to come another time. I will tell her you were here" Sister Margaretta says as she escorts the children back out.

Reverend Mother is walking in the courtyard when she hears the commotion. She watches as Sister Margaretta closes the gate.

Sister Margaretta walks back to the Reverend Mother Shaking her head.

"What's that all about? Reverend Mother asks.

"The Von Trapp children Reverend Mother, they want to see Maria"

"Has she spoken yet, has she told you anything?

Sister Margaretta shook her head, "She hasn't said a word. She is in the chapel praying as we speak. When I went to her room earlier she barely opened the door but I could tell she had been crying. Do you know why she came back?

"Captain Von Trapp called me last night. He said she left a note saying she went back to the abbey because she missed us. He wanted to make sure she was here. I told the Captain she was here and that I would give her a couple of days before I spoke to her. He believes there were other reasons as to why she came back. I was going to give her some time but I believe it is best if I talk to her now. Please bring her to my office"

Sister Margaretta leaves to find Maria.


	4. Chapter 4

Georg opens his eyes slowly adjusting to the light in the room. As he looks around he realizes he is in her room. Her pillows hold her scent. Lilacs! He remembered the smell when he held her close to him last night. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply he imagines her in his arms. Their bodies so close that her blue eyes look into his. He realizes at that moment that he has fallen in love with her but does she feel the same. The look he saw in her eyes when they stopped dancing held confusion but also something else, something he hasn't seen since Agathe used to look at him that way. Dare he think that she loves him too? Is that why she left? He sits up and walks to the door. He would have to find out before it was too late.

He goes to his room, showers, changes and heads downstairs. Looking around there is no sign of the children. He has to tell them about Maria.

Frau Schmidt enters the foyer "Good afternoon Captain. Would you like some lunch?

"No thank you, do you know where the children are?" he asks.

"They were all up early this morning. The last time I saw them they were out by the terrace. Come to think of it they didn't have breakfast or lunch"

"Hmm it's 2 oclock I wonder where they are. It's not like my children to skip meals, especially Kurt" he says as he heads to the terrace. He opens the terrace doors and is relieved to see the children walking up the stairs.

"Good afternoon children, Frau Schmidt tells me that you were all up early this morning and that you skipped breakfast and lunch. Where have you been?

"We were picking berries Father" Friedrich answers.

"Picking berries, all morning? What kind of berries? He says knowing full well Friedrich was not telling the truth. He knows his children well enough to tell when they were not being truthful.

"Strawberries" Friedrich answers

"Strawberries, well you have been gone a long time; you must have picked a lot of them" he says looking around, "Where are they?

"We ate them" it's the only answer Liesl can think of.

"You ate all of them? Well since you ate all of the berries I will tell Frau Schmidt not to worry about your lunch" He waits to see how long it takes for one of them to tell him the truth.

Leisl speaks , her voice breaking, "Oh Father, we were not picking berries. We went to the abbey to talk to Fraulein Maria. Gretl found her note this morning on the floor of her room. We went to the abbey hoping we could get her to come back. Sister Margaretta said she isn't seeing anyone."

Gretl goes to her father and starts to cry "Father, we want her back. We promise we didn't do anything to make her leave"

Georg picks his younger daughter up and sits on the stairs. The other children gather around him. "Oh sweetheart you and your siblings didn't do anything to make your Fraulein leave. I promise I will do everything in my power to bring her back. Now why don't all of you go in the house and get something to eat"

Georg puts Gretl down and motions for Leisl to take everyone inside.

Georg walks over to the lake. For the first time in a long time he began to pray "Heavenly Father, I know I haven't spoken to you in a long time. Please forgive me. I was so distraught after my wife's death that I shut out my children and you. But now I have found someone who has made me whole again. She made me see that shutting out my children was wrong. She brought music back into my life. She is everything to my children, to me. I need a chance to tell her I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her. I am asking you to bring her back. I know she prays to you. Somehow you must let her know how much I love her"

Georg walks over to the gazebo and sits on the small bench. He has to find a way to get her to see him. He decides that he will go to the abbey in the morning to talk to the Reverend Mother. Maybe if she knows why Maria really left she will be able to convince her to come back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sister Margaretta goes into the chapel. Maria is still at the altar, her head bowed in prayer.

"Maria, the Reverend Mother wants to see you" Sister Margaretta says as she gently touches Marias shoulder.

Maria crosses herself and gets up. She doesn't say a word. Sister Margaretta heads towards the office and Maria follows closely behind her. Sister Margaretta knocks on the door.

"Ave" Sister Margaretta brings Maria into the office. Maria kneels and kisses the Reverend Mothers ring.

As Maria stands the Reverend Mother gets a good look at her. She clearly sees how unhappy Maria is and that her eyes are swollen from crying.

"Sit down Maria. I'm sorry you are unhappy. Why did you come back? Were they unkind to you? The Reverend Mother asks.

"Oh no Mother, I was frightened, confused. I've never felt that way before. I knew if I came back to the abbey I would be safe"

"Maria, I have never known you to be afraid of anything. What is it that you can't face?

"I can't face him again" Maria says looking down.

"Him? The Reverend Mother asks Sister Margaretta to leave.

"Captain Von Trapp? She sees Marias head slowly raise at the mention of his name. "Are you in love with him? She asks.

Maria jumps out of the chair and heads to the other side of the room "The Baroness came to my room last night and told me he was in love with me. She also accused me of being in love with him. I became scared and confused. That's why I came back to the abbey. I thought by coming back I would be safe. But now after praying I realized that I am in love with the Captain but I have no right to be. I was there because it was Gods will that I be the governess and nothing more".

Reverend Mother goes to Maria and places her hands on her shoulders "Maria, does the Captain know how you feel"

"I don't know. There were times when he would look into my eyes and I could hardly breathe. Than when we danced last night, I blushed in his arms. Oh Mother I couldn't stay. I've made a solemn vow to God to be his servant. To ask for the Captains love would be wrong"

"Maria, if you love the Captain it does not mean that you love God less. You must find out what is your true path in life. You must go back Maria"

"Oh Mother please don't send me back. This is where I belong"

"Is it Maria? Perhaps God sent you there because the children and their father needed more than a governess. When God closes a door somewhere he opens a window. No, you must go back and find the life you were born to live"

"But Mother what if he doesn't love me?

"Maria you will never know unless you go back. I wasn't going to tell you this but maybe it will make a difference, last night when you were in your room I received a call from the Captain. He wanted to make sure you were here. He sounded very upset. He wanted me to give you a message. He said that he wants you to come back. The only way you will know for sure is to go back"

For the first time since being back at the abbey Maria feels hopeful. Hope that maybe, just maybe the Captain loves her. The Reverend Mother is right. She had to find out, she had to go back.

She hugged the Reverend Mother and went back to her room to change. The Reverend Mother called Sister Margaretta back into her office "There was a new Postulant admitted to the convent today, do we still have the dress she was wearing?

"Yes Mother it is in the robing room"

"Wonderful, please get it and bring it to Maria." Reverend Mother says as she goes to her desk.

"Yes Reverend Mother" Sister Margaretta says as she leaves the office.


	5. Chapter 5

The children had finished their lunch and were upstairs in their rooms. Georg was in his study contemplating what to say to the Reverend Mother when he visits the abbey. His hope was that she could get Maria to talk to him. He had to tell her how he felt. No matter what Elsa had said, he would never get over her as she had put it. He was in love with her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. How could he make her believe him? How can he show her that his intentions are honorable?

Flowers, that wouldn't work, a gift, that wouldn't work either. He needs something that would show her that his love for her was eternal. Just then it hit him. He knows what to do. He just had to hope his good friend still owned the little shop in town. Looking through his personal phone book he found the number.

"Good afternoon, is this Hans? Hans I was hoping you were still there, it's Georg Von Trapp. Yes I am fine and you. Good to here. I was wondering if I could come by, in fact I will be leaving in a couple of minutes. You will. Thank you I really appreciate it. See you soon" Georg hangs up the phone and heads out of the study.

"Georg, I see you are awake" Max says as he comes over to him.

"Max, good your back, I need you to keep an eye on the children, I am going into town and should be back shortly" Georg says as he heads out the door.

"Georg, wait! He yells as he watches his friend leave.

"What on earth has gotten into him? Max says

"Uncle Max, your home! Leisl says as she comes down the stairs.

"Leisl do you know what is going on? I just ran into your father and he left out of here like he was going to a fire"

Leisl proceeded to tell Max everything she knew.

"So Elsa has gone back to Vienna and Fraulein Maria went back to the Abbey. Well I guess I missed a lot of things when I went up to my room last night. I asked your Fraulein to join us for dinner last night and when she didn't show up I just thought she changed her mind".

"Oh Uncle Max it's just awful. We tried to see Fraulein Maria today but according to Sister Margaretta she isn't seeing anyone. All we wanted was to talk to her. I can only hope that Father will be able to get her to come back. In fact I haven't seen him, have you seen him"

"He just left in a big hurry. He didn't tell me where he was going only that he would be back shortly and asked me to look after all of you. I have an idea why don't you get your brothers and sisters and we will have a game of blind man's bluff. It will pass the time until your father comes back"

"I'll go get them but I'm not sure they will want to play" she says going back upstairs.

Georg parks the car and heads into the store.

"Georg, it's so good to see you again. It's been a long time" Hans says as he shakes Georgs hand.

"Hans, thank you for waiting. Now down to business. I am looking for something very special. I don't want anything too big, simple but elegant" Georg says as he looks in the case.

"I think I have a few rings that fit that description. She must be someone very special"

"Yes Hans she is special and hopefully when she sees it she will agree to be my wife"

Hans goes into the back of the store and brings out a small tray. Georg examines each ring looking for the perfect one. His eyes fall on one particular ring. The diamond is round with small sapphires surrounding it. The design is elegant without being gaudy. Perfect, he thinks, at least he hopes she will think so too.

Georg hands the ring to Hans "this is the one Hans"

"It's a beautiful choice Georg, I designed this one myself. Hans says as he places it in a blue velvet box.

"Thank you my friend" Georg says as he places the ring in his pocket. Georg pays for the ring, shakes Hans' hand and heads out the door. He gets back in the car unaware that Maria is standing across the square waiting for the bus.

He pulls back into the driveway and parks the car in the garage. As he heads to the house he hears his children. They are singing. He recognizes the song as the one Maria was singing the night of the thunderstorm. While Max is trying his best to get them to enjoy the song he can tell they are missing her horribly. It's just not the same.

They stop when they see their father.

"Please don't stop" he says looking at them.

"Your back Georg, I asked them to sing for me" Max says as he goes over to Georg.

"Father did you see her? Leisl asks hoping that's where he has been.

Seeing his children's hopeful faces he regretfully says "I'm sorry children, I didn't go to the abbey. I am planning to go in the morning. Hopefully I will bring her back to us"

"Now why don't all of you go back inside, get cleaned up and we will have dinner" he says gathering them up and motioning to Max to take them inside.

He watches as his children reluctantly head back inside. He walks back down the steps and towards the lake. He looks over and sees the rowboat, remembering the day she made him see that his children needed him. No one had ever talked to him that way, well no one since Agathe. The fire in her eyes when she spoke to him about his children and how they were growing up before his eyes. Oh how he missed those eyes. He walks slowly to the gazebo and sits on the bench. He smiles when he remembers the night he heard the commotion coming from her room. She didn't know it but he had been in the hallway listening to the song she was singing. Trying to remember the words he quietly begins to sing.

 _Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_

 _Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_

Maria decides to go to the back of the house, hoping the children would be outside. She knows that they usually are out back spending time with their father. Her heart begins to pound just thinking about seeing him again. Will he be angry that she left, will he forgive her for not saying goodbye, especially to the children? She slowly walks through the garden and stops as she faintly hears a familiar song. The voice gets stronger as she walks closer to the house.

 _Brown paper packages tied up with strings_

 _These are a few of my favorite things_

She walks a little faster as she recognizes his baritone voice. She sees a figure on the bench just outside of the gazebo. His back is to her and he cannot see that she is moving closer.

 _Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels._

 _Door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles,_

 _Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings,_

 _These are a few of my favorite things,_

 _Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes,_

 _Snowflakes that, snowflakes that.. I can't remember_

Maria starts to sing

 _Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_

 _Silver white winters that melt into spring_

 _These are a few of my favorite things_

He jumps off the bench and turns around. Maria! He says nothing, just stares as she finishes the song.

 _When the dog bites_

 _When the bee stings_

 _When I'm feeling sad_

 _I simply remember my favorite things_

 _And then I don't feel so bad_

"Good afternoon Captain" she says tentatively.

He can't believe his eyes, she's back. He wants to reach out to her, touch her, hold her in his arms, to make sure this is not some cruel dream, but he stops knowing he must go slowly. She ran away once because she was frightened and confused, he doesn't want to scare her away again.

"Maria" is all he can manage say to her.

Did she hear him correctly? He called her Maria; he has never called her just Maria. The intensity that she sees in his gaze causes her legs to become weak. She wants nothing more than to run into his arms but she holds back, the last thing she wants to do is make a fool of herself. No, she has to be sure he feels the same. But how will she know?

As if reading her thoughts Georg is the first to speak "You are back to stay?

He looks at her and the expression on her face is one of confusion.

Maria is not sure if that was a question or a command.

Realizing that it sounded as if he was commanding her to stay instead of asking, he tries to explain "I'm sorry Maria that didn't sound right. What I meant is that the children have missed you terribly and if you leave again they will be heartbroken"

The children, she hadn't thought about what they had been going through "Captain I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye to the children, to you. It was wrong, please forgive me"

"Maria, why did you go back to the abbey? I know what your note said but was there another reason? He wants her to open up to him, to tell him the real reason she left.

Suddenly Marias mind goes back to last night and what the Baroness said. What if what she said was true, that he would tire of her? Does she tell him what the Baroness said? Will he believe her? Maria turns and walks towards the gazebo, afraid the tears that are welling up will fall.

Sensing that she wants to tell him, but is afraid, he says "Maria, Elsa is gone". She stops and turns to look at him. "I asked her to leave last night; she went back to Vienna, to stay" he slowly walks up next to her as they walk into the gazebo.

"Gone? But I thought, she said you" Maria tries to finish but her emotions start to get the best of her.

Turning to face her he realizes this is it, he must tell her how much she means to him, how much he loves her "Maria, I know what happened last night. I know that Elsa went to your room and said some things that upset you and that is why you left. She had no right to talk to you about how I feel. She was wrong. I will never tire of you. I am in love with you and I will be until there is no breath left in me" He lifts her chin to look at him.

He pulls her closer to him as she closes her eyes and feels his lips gently touch hers. His lips are soft and warm as they slowly touch hers. His lips slowly leave hers but travel to her forehead, the tip of her nose, and then he lightly touches them to each of her cheeks. She lets out a barely audible sigh as he pulls back to look into her eyes once more.

"I love you" he says as he pulls her to him once more. Her arms embrace him as she places her head on his shoulder. She feels his arms hold her closer as if to make sure she is real.

"Maria, what made you come back?

She lifts her head off his shoulder and looks into his eyes "The Reverend Mother, she said I had to look for my life"

"Have you found it Maria, here with me, the children? He asks hoping for the answer he wants to hear.

"I think I have" she says lowering her eyes. He lifts her chin and the look in his eyes reassures her that she has found her life. Reaching her hand up to his cheek she smiles and says "I know I have"

Reaching up he gently takes her hand and presses his lips to her palm." I love you" she says softly as he pulls her in closer. Her arms go around his neck as he pulls her closer until there is no space left between them.

"Maria" is the last coherent thing she hears him say before his lips descend on hers. He smiles into the kiss as he feels her pull him even closer. Knowing she is new to this kind of intimacy he wants to go slow and is surprised when she presses her lips harder on his. He decides to slowly deepen the kiss by running his tongue over her lips. She parts her lips slightly and his tongue invades her mouth. The sensation causes her to let out a soft moan.

Georg softens the kiss as he finds himself losing control. If he could he would take her away tonight and marry her but she deserves the wedding of her dreams and he was going to give it to her. They slowly pull out of their embrace as they hear the children.

"Captain, the children, I should go tell them I'm back" she says as he reluctantly lets go of her.

"Maria, I think you can call me Georg" he says lifting his hand to brush it against her cheek.

"I will try but it's going to take some getting used to" she says as they walk hand in hand out of the gazebo.

He picks up her guitar and bag as they walk towards the sound of the children.

"Cap-I mean Georg wait. What are we going to tell the children, about us, about our relationship? She asks him.

"I have a funny feeling they know how we feel about each other, especially Brigitta, remember she notices everything. Did you know that they went to the abbey this morning? They wanted to see you but were told you weren't seeing anyone" He says as they walk towards the house.

"What? No I didn't. Do you think they will forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye? She asks him.

"Well I don't think you have to worry about that" he says as he points to the house.

The children had come back out onto the terrace to look for their father. Max had joined them. He attempted to get them to try to sing again but to his dismay they began to complain vigorously.

"Uncle Max, please, we don't want to sing" Marta pleads.

"Not without Fraulein Maria" Gretl says going over to Leisl.

Out of the corner of his eye Max sees movement by the gazebo. He looks over to see Maria and Georg walking together towards the house.

"Well children" he says as he points towards the direction of the gazebo "it looks as though your Fraulein has returned.

The children run to the railing of the terrace and see Maria. "Fraulein Maria, she's back" they shout as they run down the steps and in her direction.

Maria runs towards them. Louisa reaches her first. The hug she receives from Louisa almost knocks her to the ground. The other children soon follow with hugs of their own.

"Children, oh, how I have missed you" she says hugging them back.

"Fraulein Maria, please don't go away again" Gretl says as she hold her arms out. Maria picks her up and holds her tightly.

"I'm sorry I left without telling all of you goodbye" she says to the children, "But I promise I am not going away again"

"Really, you promise" Gretl says as she hugs Maria tighter.

"I promise" Maria says looking over at Georg.

Maria carries Gretl as they head up the stairs to the house.

"Fraulein Maria, welcome back" Max says as Maria comes up the steps.

"Thank you Herr Detweiller" she says smiling at him.

"No, no you must call me Max" he says winking at Georg.

Frau Schmidt comes out onto the terrace. She smiles as she sees Maria. "Maria, I'm so happy to see you" she says as she gives her a hug.

"Herr Detweiller you have a phone call and Captain dinner is ready" she says

"Finally, I've been waiting all day. Hopefully its good news" Max says as he goes into the house.

"Dinner, I'm starving" Kurt says rubbing his stomach.

"Thank you Frau Schmidt, we will be right in" Georg says as he picks Marta up and they head inside.

Once inside they take their place at the dinner table. Maria sits on the opposite side of the table directly across from Georg. Georg surprises Maria by saying grace.

"Lord, thank you for this wonderful dinner before us and thank you for bringing Mar- Fraulein Maria back to us" Before he can say amen all the children say it loudly with wide smiles on their faces.

Georg looks up at Maria and winks as they start dinner. The children tell Maria how they went to the abbey and wanted to see her but were told she wasn't seeing anyone. They laughed when they told her the story they tried to give their father as to where they had gone.

"Fraulein Maria, why did you leave? Did you really miss the abbey? Brigitta asks.

Maria stops eating and looks at each of the children. She tries to think how she is going to explain her departure to the children.

"Brigitta, I went back to the abbey because I had to talk to the Reverend Mother about some important things. While I was there I prayed very hard and with the Reverend Mothers help, I made the decision not to become a nun. The Reverend Mother made me realize that God has a different plan for me"

"Does that mean you are never going back to the abbey? Will you stay here and be our governess? Gretl asks as she goes over by Maria.

Maria picks her up and places her on her lap "Yes darling, I will be staying here to be your governess. I will go to the abbey but just to visit the sisters"

Gretl put her arms around Marias neck and gives her the biggest hug she could "I love you Fraulein".

Marias eyes fill with tears as she wraps her arms around Gretl. Georg watches their interaction and is filled with so many emotions. His life is complete again. While he will always love Agathe he knows her spirit is at peace now. Their children have someone who loves them as if they were her own. He has found love again.

Maria looks over at him and smiles through her happy tears. Georg smiles back at her. He can't wait until they can be married. Married, suddenly he remembers the ring in his pocket. He meant to ask her when they were in the gazebo but he was distracted by the children realizing Maria had come back. He decides he will ask her tonight after the children go to bed.

The rest of the evening is spent singing and just being together. All too soon it is time for the children to go to bed.

"Father will you read me a story? Marta asks.

"Yes darling I will be up in a couple of minutes" he says.

Georg watches Maria as she gathers the children and heads upstairs. She looks back and Georg smiles. She smiles back. She is hoping that after the children go to bed they will have some time alone.

Max watches the exchange between them.

"Well, well my friend, you have it bad don't you" Max says as he slaps Georg on the back.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Georg says trying to be subtle.

"Oh please my friend, I have known you long enough. All the pieces fit now. Elsa went because you are in love with the Fraulein. I see how you look at her. I haven't seen that look since Agathe. I'm happy for you. Now if I can only convince you to let the children sing at the festival" Max says as he gets a drink.

"Max I am not going to change my mind. My children do not sing in public" he says shaking his head.

"Georg it's just a concert. The children will have so much fun and it will be good for Austria" Max says as he takes a sip of his wine.

"Austria? I'm afraid all too soon Hitler will have his way and my country will become part of Germany. If the Anschluss happens I will have to make plans to leave. I know full well they will want me to join them and if I refuse it would be fatal for all of us. I have already moved money to the Bank of England in preparation of us leaving. Now that I have found love again I will not risk Marias life and the lives of my children by staying here" he says sadly.

"You win. I will stop asking" Max says. "Now tell me about your Fraulein. Elsa must have been pretty angry at you"

"On the contrary, it was me who was the angry one. Elsa went up to see Maria after she went upstairs to change for dinner. She said some awful things to Maria. Maria was so upset she left. I found out Maria was gone and what Elsa had done. I confronted Elsa and let's just say she wasn't truthful at first but then she finally realized I knew what happened. Can you believe Elsa wanted me to get along with Zeller? She didn't really know me at all Max. I broke it off with her and she went back to Vienna. I planned on breaking it off with her after the party anyway. I realized I was in love with Maria and hoped she felt the same. When I found out she had left it tore me up. Thank God she came back." Georg says finishing his drink.

"Like I said I am truly happy for you" Max says "It's been a long day, I'm going to bed. I will see you in the morning"

"I'll walk up with you. I promised Marta a story, hopefully she is still awake" Georg says as they walk upstairs.

Georg heads towards the girls room. He stops at the door and watches as Maria tucks the girls in for the night.

"Papa" Marta says as she jumps out of bed and into Georg's arms. Georg brings her back to the bed and reads her the story he promised. Maria sits on the edge of the bed watching Georg as he reads the story of Cinderella.

Georg finishes the book and kisses Marta goodnight.

Maria and Georg kiss each child goodnight and head into the boys room to say goodnight.

They both head out of the boys room closing the door behind them.

"Take a walk with me? Georg asks taking Marias hand.

"I was hoping we could spend some time alone" she says as a blush rises to her cheeks. Georg leads her downstairs and out the terrace doors. It's a beautiful night and the light from the moon casts a glow on the lake. They walk along the banks arm in arm. What they don't realize is that Leisl, Friedrich, Louisa, and Brigitta are watching from the balcony above.

"See I told you" Brigitta says "Father and Fraulein Maria are in love. I can't believe that none of you saw the way Father looked at her during dinner. Every time I looked over at him he was looking at her. When Fraulein Maria looked at Father her eyes would shine and she would start to blush the same way she blushed last night when they were dancing. Leisl, do you think they will get married?"

"I hope so Brigitta." Leisl says as she watches them go towards the gazebo, She realizes that maybe they should go back in and give them some privacy "we need to go back in before father catches us and he grounds us for life" She ushers everyone back to their rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

As they walk into the gazebo Georg pulls her closer to him. She places her head on his chest and sighs. Georg holds her tighter. They just hold each other enjoying the closeness. Georg gently releases her just enough to place a soft kiss to her lips. Maria slides her arms up his chest and around his neck. Georg slowly runs his tongue against her lips and she opens them slightly. His tongue slowly enters her mouth searching for hers. When they touch Maria moans at the contact. Hearing her moan Georg pulls her closer to him. She feels the heat from his body as it transfers to hers. Her body is reacting to him in strange ways she cannot explain. Her heart pounds in her chest causing the adrenaline to rush through her veins. Her legs become almost jellylike as he deepens the kiss even more. Her skin is electrified everywhere he touches her. She feels a strange pull in her stomach that suddenly becomes an overwhelming need to have him closer if that's possible. While she can't quite understand what this feeling is she never wants it to end.

Georg slows the kiss as he is finding it difficult to hide his desire for her. Releasing her slightly from his arms he smiles as she tries to pull him back.

Looking into her eyes he almost becomes undone. He recognizes the beginning look of desire staring back at him. Knowing that he is the first to cause this look in her eyes gives him a sense of pride but also a sense of duty. He pulls her close to him, resting her head on his chest. She feels his chest rise and fall quickly. Her breathing matches his as she can hear his heart beating wildly. Her arms wrap around his back as she sighs. They stand in the gazebo just holding onto one another, neither one speaks as their breathing slows to normal.

"Maria" he says as he slowly caresses her back.

"Yes" she answers softly

"Earlier today you told me that you had found your life, here with the children and I and then tonight at dinner you told Gretl that you would be staying on as the governess" he says as he gently lifts her head so he can look at her.

"I meant what I said this afternoon. My life is here with you and the children. As far as being the children's governess I said that because it was the only thing I could think of, after all we have not told the children of our feelings" she says smiling up at him.

Suddenly he begins to get nervous "Maria I don't want you to be the children's governess, I want you to be my wife and their mother. I am asking you to marry me. I know this will be a big change for you and if you want to wait"

Before he is able to finish Maria answers his question "Marry you, oh Georg, yes a thousand times yes"

He pulls the small box out of his jacket. She looks down as he slowly opens the box. He takes the ring and gently put it on her finger.

Maria looks at the ring shining brightly on her finger. Georg brings her hand up to his lips and kisses the ring as if to seal the bond they now have.

She touches his cheek with her hand as she tries to convey what she is feeling "It's the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. I love you so much" She says as she initiates a kiss. Georg can no longer suppress his desire for her as he responds by pulling her to him and deepens the kiss further. His lips leave hers and travel to her neck where he gently kisses her there. She responds with soft moans as he leaves a trail of kisses from her neck, across her collarbone and then to the hollow of her throat. His hands travel from her back to her sides. She feels the heat emanating from his hands as they travel up her sides and as his fingers brush against the sides of her breasts she lets out a gasp.

Realizing where he had just touched her Georg pulls back worried that his actions may have frightened her "Maria, darling I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you"

Putting her hand to his cheek "No Georg, you didn't frighten me. I just didn't expect the pleasure I felt when you touched me there" Even in the moonlight Georg could see the blush to her cheeks.

"I forget that this is all new to you" he says taking her hands in his, "I want you to know that if I ever do something to make you uncomfortable, please tell me"

"Georg I love and trust you and know that you would never make me feel uncomfortable. Yes this is all new to me but I am beginning to understand that all of these feelings are normal when you love the other person as much as I love you. Please don't ever be afraid to show me how much you love me" she says as she wraps her arms around him.

Georg kisses the top of her head as she holds him. He vows to himself to always be her protector. He doesn't know why God has allowed him to find love a second time but he says a silent thank you to him. His thoughts revert back to the talk he had with Max concerning the impending joining of Austria with Germany. He decides to tell her of his plans to leave Austria when it happens.

"Maria, I want to get married as soon as we are able. The current political situation in Austria is growing more dangerous and we may have to leave quickly if the Germans take over Austria. I am certain they will want me to join them and that would be unthinkable. If I refuse them they would put me in jail for treason and I shudder to think what would happen to you and the children. Hitler is a madman; I have been hearing things, horrible things about what they are doing not just to the Jews in Germany but anyone who defies them. We can go to the abbey tomorrow and talk to the Reverend Mother and the Bishop in regards to a wedding date I will explain the need to marry quickly I will also have the dressmaker in town come out to the house. She will design whatever wedding dress you want and also dresses for the girls" He looks down at her and worries that she is becoming overwhelmed with everything he just said. He breathes a sigh of relief when he feels her warm hand caress his cheek.

"Do you really think it will happen soon? She asks him

"My business associates in Germany say it's inevitable. Hitler is an extremely powerful man who has the entire German military at his disposal. If Austria doesn't acquiesce he will surely use his forces to make them. Either way Maria, we will have to leave and quickly. That is why we must get married as soon as possible" he says as he takes her hand in his.

"No matter what happens I will go with you married or not" she says rather forcefully

Surprised by her admission he pulls her closer to him "Than it's settled. We will tell the children our news at breakfast and then we will go into town. Now as much as I would like to stay out here with you all night, I think it is time for us to go back into the house."

He put her arm around her as they slowly walk back to the house. Once inside they walk arm in arm to her room. He pulls her close as she wraps her arms around him. He closes the gap between them as he lightly kisses her. He means it to be a quick goodnight kiss but as his lips touch hers he can't help to deepen it especially when he hears her moan. Crushing her to him his tongue begins to slowly encircle hers. He feels her respond and his desire for her increases. His body begins to act on its own as he can't help the physical consequences of his desire. He reluctantly pulls back slowing and then stopping the kiss. She looks up at him and he tenderly kisses her forehead.

"I love you" she whispers as she puts her head on his chest.

" I love you too, now please darling get some sleep as tomorrow will be a long day" he reluctantly releases his hold on her and she opens the door.

Turning towards him once more she quickly kisses him and goes inside, she turns and slowly closes the door as she peeks through the opening saying goodnight to him. He watches her until he hears the click of the door. Leaning against her door he quietly says "the wedding can't come soon enough for me"

Unbeknownst to him she was still close to her door and could hear his words, answering back she says "for me either"

They both laugh and again say goodnight through the safety of the door.

Maria undresses for bed, kneels and begins her nightly prayers "Thank you for showing me my path in life. Whatever happens in the future I know we will get through it. God bless the Cap- I mean Georg, Leisl, Friedrich, Louisa. Brigitta, Kurt, Marta, and Gretl. God bless the Reverend Mother and all the sisters at Nonnberg Abbey"

Georg closes the door to his room. He looks over at the picture of Agathe on his dresser. He goes over and picks up the frame. Looking at her he says " My darling Agathe, I know when you told me to marry again I couldn't even think of such a thing especially knowing that you were dying, but today I asked Maria to marry me. I know you are watching over me and the children and I think or at least I hope you sent her here to make me see that I could love again. I will never forget you as I have wonderful memories and seven reminders of the love we shared." Looking at the wedding band on his finger he slowly removes it and places it in a small box in is top drawer. "Our children love her very much as she does them. Maria is very special and I hope you can see how she has changed me." He takes the picture of her and puts it in a small box. In the morning he plans to put it in the girl's room so that they have a picture of their mother. He readies himself for bed and finds that he is suddenly exhausted. He falls asleep quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

Maria slowly opens her eyes and adjusts to the sun streaming into her room. She slowly stretches her legs. She turns towards the clock on her nightstand and is startled by a pair of blue eyes looking directly at her.

"Gretl, oh my, you startled me. What are you doing up this early? She asks as she looks at the time on the clock.

"I wanted to make sure you were still here and didn't leave again" the little girl says sadly.

Maria pulls Gretl up on the bed and places her onto her lap "Oh sweetheart I'm sorry you're so worried.

As Maria pulls her in for a hug her heart breaks as she realizes what her leaving did to Gretl. She feels Gretl hug her back as if she doesn't want to let go. Maria tries to figure out how she can alleviate Gretls fear when she looks down at the ring on her hand and remembers that they are going to tell the children of their engagement at breakfast. Maybe knowing that she is marrying her father will help.

Maria gives Gretl a hug and says "why don't we get your sisters and brothers up and go downstairs. Maybe your papa is up too. We can all have an early breakfast"

She puts Gretl on the bed as she dresses. She chooses one of her dresses that have pockets so she can hide the ring on her finger. "Ready? She says as she takes Gretls hands and helps her off the bed. They head into the nursery to get the others up. Despite groaning and covering their heads with the blankets they all eventually dress and go downstairs.

Walking into the foyer they meet Frau Schmidt coming out of the dining room.

"My goodness you are all up early" she says.

"I had an early riser this morning" Maria says smiling at Gretl.

"Frau Schmidt, do you know if the Captain is awake. I thought we could have an early breakfast?

"The Captain is in his study with Herr Detweiller. He asked me to let him know when everyone was awake" she says as she goes to his study.

Maria and the children take their places at the table. Maria begins to get a little nervous with the news they are about to tell the children. She knows they love her as their governess; she's just not sure how they will feel about her being their Mother.

"Good morning children, Fraulein" Georg winks at Maria as he enters the dining room. Leisl and Friedrich see the wink and try to keep their smiles at bay.

Max sits next to Gretl and kisses her forehead "Good morning, I trust everyone got a good night's sleep"

"Fraulein Maria, can I say grace? Gretl asks.

"Of course" Maria says as she bows her head.

Gretl bows her head" Thank you for what we are about to eat and for bringing our Fraulein back"

As each child is served their breakfast they realize that each of them have their favorite breakfast in front of them. Gretl and Marta have pancakes with fresh strawberries, Liesl and Friedrich eggs and sausage, Brigitta waffles with blueberries, Louisa eggs with ham, and Kurt with pancakes, waffles, eggs ham and sausage.

Georg starts to laugh when he sees their faces. "I thought everyone should have their favorite things this morning"

Gretl looks over at Georgs plate and realizes he doesn't have anything on it "Papa what about you?"

"Well Gretl, actually one of my favorite things is at the table. In fact one of my favorite things is next to you" Georg gets up out of his chair to stand behind Maria putting his hands on her shoulders "you see Gretl, one of my favorite things is your Fraulein and because she is one of my favorite things, I have asked her to marry me and stay with us forever, that is if you all agree"

Maria nervously looks at each of the children waiting for their answer. Georg gives her shoulders a gentle squeeze as he can feel her tense up. She relaxes a little as she sees all of them begin to smile. Gretl and Marta are the first to jump out of their chairs and into Marias lap. Maria hugs each of them as Georg picks up Marta.

Looking at Maria Gretl asks "If papa is going to marry you than that means you will never leave?

"Yes Gretl I will stay here and never leave" Maria says as she caresses Gretls cheek with the back of her hand. The other children start laughing. Maria and Georg both ask at the same time "What's so funny?

Liesl is the first to speak "We or I should say Brigitta figured out that you and Fraulein Maria were in love. To prove it to the rest of us she had us sort of spy on both of you. Last night we were hiding on the balcony and watched as you both were walking outside. You had your arm around Fraulein Maria. We figured or at least hoped that this meant you were in love and going to get married. Please don't be angry Father"

Georg tried to look angry but all he could do was laugh along with them. Looking at Maria he says" I told you Brigitta would figure it out first, remember "she notices everything"

Maria reaches up to cover Georgs hand "I want all of you to know that even though I will be marrying your father that does not mean I am replacing your Mother. I want you all to remember that she loves you and that she is watching you from heaven. Each of you has a part of her that will live on inside of you. I love all of you very much and hope that all of you are happy about this"

Louisa is the first to stand and walk over to Maria

"Fraulein I believe that God and Mama sent you here because they knew that we needed you. Father was so sad when Mama died and we in a way lost both of them. You were different than all the other governesses we had. They didn't really care about us but you did. You taught us how to sing. We used to have music all the time before Mama died" Looking at Georg Lousia continues "Remember Father you would play the guitar and Mama would sing. You made father realize that we needed him and that he needed us. Yes you are right, I believe Mama is watching over us from heaven and is happy that we have you. I'm so happy you will be our Mother. That is if we can call you Mother"

Lifting her hand from Georgs Maria takes her napkin and wipes the tears from her cheeks. She stands, puts Gretl on the chair and pulls Louisa into her arms "Thank you darling" The others leave their chairs and go to Maria. One by one she hugs each of the children, her children. Georg smiles as he watches the scene before him. He has not felt this kind of peace settle over him in a very long time. He closes his eyes and thanks God and Agathe for sending Maria to them. Suddenly warmth spreads over his entire body as if someone is embracing him. Is he imagining the aroma of Agathes perfume as he breathes in slowly? He hears a voice say "I love you" as if he is dreaming, then the feeling and aroma disappear. Agathe is the only thing he can think of. Instead of being sad he smiles and realizes she has just said her goodbye to him.

The rest of the breakfast conversation turns to the wedding.

"Fraulein, when will the wedding be? Liesl asks

"Well as soon as breakfast is finished your Fraulein and I are going to go into town. We will visit the abbey and decide on a date. Max do you think you can keep an eye on the children? Georg asks looking over at his friend.

"Of course Georg, I am sure we can find something to do until you both return" Max says looking at the children.

Georg notices the twinkle in Maxs eyes and can only guess what he has in store for his children. The good thing is that they won't be gone for too long, how much trouble could they get into?

Looking at his watch Georg looks over at Maria "Darling, we should leave soon. I will have Franz bring the car around"

Georg leaves to find Franz as Maria kisses the children goodbye. As she walks into the foyer she sees Georg talking to both Frau Schmidt and Franz.

"Maria before we go I need to talk to both Frau Schmidt and Franz" Georg says.

Thinking that he wants to speak to them alone Maria begins to go towards the door, before she can get too far Georg takes her hand and brings her to his side "This concerns you Maria"

Maria looks at Franz and is not surprised by his disapproving look; Frau Schmidt on the other hand has a smile from ear to ear.

"I want to talk to you both about Fraulein Maria; she is no longer considered to be part of the household staff. She is now part of the family and will be the mistress of the house. We are engaged to be married" he says looking at Maria.

Before she realizes it Frau Schmidt says under her breath "Finally"

Maria and Georg look at each other wondering if they both heard the same thing.

Franz on the other hand reacts only by saying "Yes sir, shall I get the car for you?

"Yes, please bring it around to the front. Darling I'll be right back" Georg says walking towards his study.

Frau Schmidt watches as Franz leaves and Georg goes into his study, when they are both out of sight Frau Schmidt can't contain her happiness. Over the last months she has come to love the young woman as if she was her daughter.

Pulling Maria into a hug she says "Maria I am so happy for you and the Captain"

Frau Schmidt releases her from her hug and holding her hands says "You have brought so much happiness to this house. If you need any help planning the wedding I am here to assist you"

"Thank you Frau Schmidt, I will truly need your help. I don't know where to begin.

"Whatever you need from me please do not hesitate to ask" Frau Schmidt says as she releases Marias hands.

'Ready Darling" Georg says as takes her hand.

They walk out the door and into the car. On the drive into town Maria begins to laugh "Did everyone in this house realize we were in love before we did?

"You heard that too" he laughs.

"Well I wasn't surprised at Franz's reaction. Does he ever smile?

"Not sure but if he gives you any problems you are to let me know. I will not having anyone in my household show you any disrespect" he says putting his arm around her and pulling her closer to his side.

Maria smiles as she puts her head on Georgs shoulder. They arrive at the abbey and Maria rings the bell.

She looks through the gates hoping Sister Margaretta is the one to come to the entrance. Seeing who the sister coming to the gate is she instantly becomes nervous, her eyes lowering to the ground.

"Maria? Back again, you just left yesterday" Sister Berthe says looking at her.

"Yes Sister, I, I mean we have come to talk to Reverend Mother. Is she available to see us?

"Excuse me sir, I see Maria has forgotten her manners, and your name is? Sister Berthe says looking at the Captain.

"I am Captain Von Trapp. We have come to see the Reverend Mother and it is on a most important matter. Can you tell her we are here? Georg says taking Marias hand in his. Maria can't contain the nervous laugh as she sees the look on Sister Berthes face when the Captain takes her hand. Eyes raised Sister Berthe opens the gate and motions for them to follow her. She stops and says "wait here please. They watch as she disappears behind a heavy oak door.

"I thought we were going to talk to the Reverend Mother. Why did she have us wait here? Georg says impatiently.

Maria smiles at him "That area is where the sisters live and men are not allowed in there. It's a cloistered abbey Georg, remember. She probably went to tell Reverend Mother that we are here. I am sure we will be meeting in her office"

Georg pulls her hand up to his mouth and gently kisses her hand "Well I hope she hurries up"

They both look up as they see Sister Berthe coming towards them. "Follow me please" she says.

She leads them through a large double door and into a large foyer. She knocks on a large ornate door and both Maria and Georg hear "Ave". Sister Berthe opens the door. A voice from inside the room says "Yes, send them in"

Sister Berthe motions for Georg and Maria to enter the room. Sister Berthe closes the door behind them.

Both Maria and Georg walk into the room and Georg watches as Maria approaches the Reverend Mother, kneels and kisses her ring. As Maria looks at her and smiles, the Reverend Mother takes Marias face in her hands " Well you certainly look much happier than the last time I saw you my dear"

Maria can't contain her happiness as she hugs Reverend Mother "Oh Mother thank you for helping me. You were right, when God closes a door, somewhere he opens a window"

"And have you found your life? Reverend Mother says as she looks at Maria and then over to Georg.

Maria walks to Georg as he holds out his hand to her "Reverend Mother, Maria and I have come here to tell you of our intention to marry. We would like the wedding to be as soon as possible due to the political climate in Austria. We can't risk waiting. If Hitler does what he intends, joining Austria with Germany, we must leave immediately. They will surely want me to join their military and I could not, will not be part of it"

"Reverend Mother, do we have your blessing? Maria asks

Looking at them both she could see she was not wrong in sending Maria back to the Von Trapp Villa.

Walking over to them she takes their hands in hers, they both bow their heads as she says a prayer over them.

"Thank You Mother" Maria says as she grasps her hand.

"Now Captain, in regards to the wedding. Do you have a date in mind? She asks as she sits down behind her desk.

"As I said as soon as possible" he says as both he and Maria sit down.

"Mother I know this is all happening quickly but as I told Georg If the Nazis take over Austria before we can get married I will still go with him" she says rather forcefully.

Reverend Mother raises her eyebrows "I assure you Maria I will make sure you are both married before that happens"

Maria watches as the Reverend Mother picks up the phone. She listens as the Reverend Mother asks for the Bishop. She hears the Reverend Mother explains the situation to the Bishop. After several minutes she hangs up the phone.

"Well Captain, the earliest you can marry will be in 3 weeks' time. The banns will be read in church, as is the law, and then you must wait 3 weeks. There is no way you can do it any earlier"

"Then 3 weeks it is" Georg says taking Marias hand in his.

"Now there is something else I must insist on" she says looking at Maria and the Captain. "Maria must come back to the stay at the Abbey until the wedding.

Both of them look at her and immediately begin to protest.

Holding up her hands she explains "Captain you are well known both in Salzburg and Vienna. It is also well known that you had been seeing the Baroness. Within the last 3 days you have broken off your relationship with the Baroness, become engaged to the governess, and will be marrying her in three weeks' time. It is a sad fact that friends, business and personal acquaintances will think that you are marrying Maria because hmm… how do I put this, because of an indiscretion.

"Mother I don't understand, what kind of indiscretion? We have done nothing wrong" She looks at Georg confused.

Georg looks at Maria lovingly. He forgets how innocent she really is. "Maria, what the Reverend Mother is trying to say is that we are getting married because we have to"

Maria looks at Georg not quite getting what he is saying "Why would they think.." then it dawns on her as to what he is referring to. Horrified Maria turns to the Reverend Mother "Mother I assure you that is the farthest thing from the truth. Why Georg would never…"

"Maria, I know that the Captain is an honorable man and that he would never do such a thing, otherwise I would have never sent you there in the first place. But I am afraid others are not that kind. Gossip can be cruel and hurtful. I am also thinking of the children. They will be starting school soon, correct? Children can be the cruelest of all" she says looking at both of them.

"I never thought that getting married would cause so many problems. Georg what are we going to do. I don't care what they think of me but I can't let the children get hurt that way" her eyes filling with tears.

Georg wipes a tear from Marias cheek and looks at the Reverend Mother "I am afraid you are right in your assumption. People will assume the worse even though it is the furthest from the truth"

Looking at Maria he sighs "I think the Reverend Mother is right. I know it's not what you want but it's for the best. It's not that long and before you know it we will be married and we will start our life together"

"Maria, the Captain is correct. It is for the best. We will have you stay in one of the larger rooms used for visiting clergy, that way the Captain and the children can visit you" she says trying to cheer Maria up.

Maria gasps "The children, oh Georg just this morning I promised Gretl I would never leave again. How will I explain this to her?

Georg looks at Maria and realizes how upset she is. He brushes his hand across her cheek and tries to think of a solution. "Reverend Mother what if Maria spends the day at the villa but comes back here in the evening?

"Hmm that would be acceptable. Maria, would that be better? She asks.

"I suppose so, but it's so unfair. Georg and I have done nothing wrong. This is just so unfair to both to us and the children" Maria says angrily.

"It's only 3 weeks and it will go by fast with all the preparations. And speaking of preparation we need to get to the dressmakers and arrange for her to come to the house. Reverend Mother I will have Maria back to the abbey by nine each night, this way she can have dinner with us and we can put the children to bed, is that acceptable?

"Yes Captain that would be fine. Maria the Captain is correct, with all the preperations for the wedding the weeks will fly by. Have both of you thought about what time you want the wedding ceremony?

Maria and Georg both look at each other and shrug their shoulders. "Can we call the Bishop tomorrow and let him know?

"Yes that would be fine; I will tell him to expect your call. Now I suggest both of you start planning this wedding and Maria I will see you at nine, sharp" Reverend Mother declares.

Maria and Georg both get up and bid the Reverend Mother goodbye. Georg notices Maria is very quiet as she gets into the car. He begins to drive towards town, his eyes darting between the road and her. He pulls off on a side road to talk to her.

"Georg I thought we were going to the dressmaker? She says looking at him

"Yes we are but I am worried. You are never this quiet this much I have learned. What's wrong?

He looks into her eyes and recognizes that look. The same look she gave him when they argued by the lake.

"I don't know whether to scream, cry, shout or throw something. How dare people think you took advantage of me and that I let you? I was going to be nun for heaven's sake. Do they think that little of you? She says as she looks at him, eyes narrowed, her eyes beginning to tear as she looks away.

Pulling her close he gently places a finger on her chin and turns her face to look at him "I know you are frustrated Maria. Unfortunately it seems those with money and titles make the worst gossips. I assume they have nothing better to do with their time than talk about other people. If it was just about me I wouldn't care but this involves you and the children"

"Well maybe we should just forget the whole thing" she says as he wipes a tear from her cheek.

"What? You don't want to marry me? Georg exclaims

"What, no! I mean yes. Oh why don't we just have a small ceremony at the abbey with just the children and Max" she says reaching for his hand.

"Oh darling if we do that it will only cause more speculation. No I will not let other people dictate our plans. No Maria, you will have the wedding of your dreams and damn the rest of society. Besides, they will soon find someone else to direct their attention to. I will talk to the older children and warn them of what they may hear when they return to school. Don't underestimate them, remember they terrorized 11 governesses before you came" he laughs as he pulls her into his arms.

"How did I get so lucky to have found you? She whispers to him.

"No Maria I'm the lucky one. Now let's get to the dressmakers. Georg pulls out onto the road with his arm wrapped securely around Maria.

How does he know just what to say, she thinks to herself? She is indeed a lucky woman. Looking up at him she can't help what it will be like. How will she know what to do once they are married? She worries that she won't be able to give him everything he needs. She knows nothing of the physical aspects of love when it comes to a man and woman. Sure she knows what the bible refers to as a wife's duties but it doesn't necessarily explain what those exact duties are. To make matters worse she has no one to ask. Are there books that explain, she doesn't know. And if there are where would she find one. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not register that the car had stopped and Georg had asked her a question.

"Oh forgive me I was just daydreaming" she says looking up at him, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks.

"Well I hope that blush to your cheeks means you were dreaming of me" he smiles. He leans over and gives her a soft kiss to which she responds. Breaking away she looks up at him "Oh I love you so"

"And I love you too. Now let's go talk to the dressmaker" he says getting out of the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Within an hour, they were on the way back to the villa. The dressmaker would arrive later in the afternoon with samples of material and to take measurements of Maria and the girls. Georg made it clear to the dressmaker that the dresses be complete within 2 weeks no matter the cost. Maria had talked to the woman about what kind of dress she wanted. A simple design, no lace; she was not fond of lace. She wanted the dress to have long sleeves and a modest neckline. The dresses for the younger girls would also be simple, although Liesl's dress would have a more mature look, something a young woman would wear. While she had not discussed it with her yet, Maria was going to ask Liesl to be her maid of honor. The dressmaker took notes as Maria explained what she did and did not want. The dressmaker would arrive at the house after lunch with some designs for both Maria and the girls.

They arrived at the villa just before lunch. Frau Schmidt decided to serve lunch on the terrace. She watches as all of them discuss the wedding plans.

Georg looks at his watch, "Maria I have to go into town for a business meeting. Friedrich and Kurt, while Fraulein Maria and your sisters are busy with the dressmaker I expect both of you to behave. Stay out of their way. If both of you behave, when I return we will go out and work on that treehouse you have been asking about"

"Do not worry, Father we will stay far away from our sisters. We can work on the design of the treehouse" Friedrich says as he looks at Kurt.

"Aw, I want to help design the Treehouse. Fraulein, do I have to be there? Louisa asks.

"Louisa what if I have her take your measurements first that way you can help the boys if that is agreeable to the both of you," Maria asks the boys.

Louisa gives Friedrich a pleading look, "Yes Fraulein, Louisa we will be in our room.

Franz enters the terrace "Excuse me, Fraulein but the dressmaker is here"

"Thank you, Franz. Liesl can you bring her up to my room, I will be up in a couple of minutes" she says

"Yes Fraulein" Liesl gathers up the younger ones as they head out to the foyer. Friedrich and Kurt head up to their room.

Georg walks over to Maria to say goodbye "I will be back before dinner darling. Have fun, " he says, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Georg, um, wait, I was wondering, I would like to get some books to read while I am at the abbey. Is it all right if I look for some in your study? She asks, taking his hand.

"Yes, you are welcome to go into my study and look. Is there anything you are looking for? He asks

"Um, no maybe some books about etiquette? She asks.

"I'm not sure if I have any books on etiquette. Agathe had some books and they are on the top shelf by the couch. Take whatever you want Maria; this is now your home too. Now I must really leave before I am late, " he says as he kisses her again and leaves.

Maria watches as he leaves and goes upstairs. As she walks into her room, she hears the girls talking to the dressmaker.

"Fraulein, look at the dress I am going to wear," Gretl says showing the picture the dressmaker gave her.

Maria looks at the design and it is exactly what she wanted for Gretl.

"Frau Vogl it is wonderful" Maria gushes.

"I am so glad you are pleased. Now let's look at the other designs for the rest and then I will show you what I have come up with for your dress" she says smiling.

One by one Maria looks at the designs for the girls consulting each of them on the choices. Frau Vogl completes their measurements and they go off to their rooms. Louisa goes in search of the boys.

"Young lady look and tell me what you think," Frau Vogl says as she hands Liesl her design.

Liesl looks at the dress design and smiles "Oh Fraulein, look it is different from the other dresses, older, sophisticated"

"There is a reason for that," Maria says, looking at Liesl "I want to ask you if you will be my maid of honor"

"Me, oh yes Fraulein" Liesl throws her arms around Maria.

Frau Vogl shows Maria the different material she brought for the girl's dresses. After picking the material it is time for her to see her dress designs.

"Fraulein here are the dresses I designed," she says, handing them to Maria.

They are similar but with some subtle differences. The first one has a very high neckline which she didn't care for but the rest of the dress was pretty. The second design was pretty, but she wasn't sure it was something that would look good on her. The third design causes her to gasp. The dress is simple yet elegant. The top of the dress was form fitting to the waist with long sleeves and then flared out to show a long train. The neckline is not too high and is modest. The veil is long and travels over the back of the dress and is held in place by a simple wreath of rosemary. She has never seen anything so beautiful.

Maria runs her fingers across the paper, imagining what the dress would look like on her. She hands Frau Vogl the design, "It's more beautiful than I could have imagined"

"Wonderful. Now the material" Frau Vogl says as she reaches for a couple of bolts of material.

Looking at the fabrics Maria runs her hand on each. The first one is a little too heavy and stiff for her liking. The other is soft and has just the right amount of weight. Holding it up to the light she sees the fabric shimmer in the sun.

"This one," she says, handing the fabric to Frau Vogl.

"Perfect. Now let's get your measurements" she says.

Maria stands as Frau Vogl gets to work. She finishes quickly, "My assistants will start on the girl's dresses today. Have the girls come to the shop for a final fitting early next week. I will make your dress myself. You will need to come to the shop with the girls and then maybe two times after that.

Maria walks downstairs to see Frau Vogl to the door "Thank you again for everything"

"No, my dear, thank you, the Captain is a lucky man," she says as she leaves.

"Fraulein" Maria looks up and sees Frau Schmidt

"Yes," Maria answers as Frau Schmidt walks toward her.

"The Captain called while you were with Frau Vogl. He wanted me to let you know he will be home within a couple of hours. What time would you like dinner served? She asks

"Dinner, oh yes, I guess five thirty would be fine. If that's all right, " she says tentatively.

Seeing the young woman's insecurity Frau Schmidt places a hand on her arm "Maria, don't worry, you will get used to giving the staff instructions. I know it's awkward, but never think for a minute you don't have it in you. I have every confidence in you and your abilities; after all, you came into this house and changed not only the children but the Captain as well. I never thought I would see the day the Captain would be this happy again, not after the death of the Baroness. You are young but you are wise beyond your years. Again, if you have any questions about anything, let me know, I am here to help make this transition as easy as I can for you. Now the girls except for Louisa are all in the kitchen with the cook. They want to make a special dessert for after dinner to celebrate. Don't worry both Liesl and the cook is supervising them. Louisa and the boys are in the workroom getting the supplies for the Treehouse. Why don't you get some rest before dinner?"

Taking the woman's hands in hers "Thank you, Frau Schmidt, I don't know what I would do without you. Actually, I am going to go to the Captains study to look for some books to take back to the Abbey"

"Yes, that's right the Captain told me that you would be going to the Abbey in the evenings. You should find some books on the upper shelf that may interest you, " she says as she heads back upstairs.

Maria heads for Georg's study. She opens the door and is immediately hit with the smell of leather and him. She closes the door behind her and walks over to the bookcase. Looking around, she finds a small step stool. Remembering what Georg had said she pulls the stool over to the case by the couch. Her eyes scan the titles. There were Jane Eyre, Little Woman, Pride and Prejudice; she's read these before entering the abbey. At the end of the row was a small book that catches her eye. Ideal Marriage: Its Physiology and Technique. A book about marriage is just what she's been looking for. Stepping down from the stool she starts to open the book, but is interrupted by someone crying her name. She quickly put the stool back and places the book in her pocket. Coming out of the study, she sees Gretl running towards her.

"What's this all about," she says as she holds her arms out.

The little girl is now sobbing in her arms

"You're going away again, to the abbey," Gretl says as she buries her face in Maria's shoulder.

"Who told you I was going away? Maria asks

"I overheard Frau Schmidt talking to one of the maids. She said you would not be using your room anymore because you would be staying at the abbey" Gretl says as she rubs her eyes.

"Oh my, come with me, I need to talk with all of you," Maria says as she goes to find the rest of the children. She gathers them all in the sitting room. She sits down and places Gretl on her lap.

"This morning your father and I went to see the Reverend Mother to talk about the wedding. She wants me to stay at the Abbey until the wedding. You see they are like my family and want me to spend some time there before the wedding. Your father and I knew that all of you may not like to visit the abbey every day so we decided that I spend the days with you here but at night I will stay at the abbey. We were going to talk to all of you tonight after dinner, but Gretl overheard Frau Schmidt and misunderstood what she said" she says looking at Gretl.

"But Fraulein, you promised me you wouldn't go away again," Gretl says

"Now Gretl do you remember what I told you this morning. I said that I would still go to the abbey to visit the sisters and that's exactly what I will be doing" she says as she looks down at her.

"But what if I have a nightmare or there's a thunderstorm. You won't be here" Gretl says sadly

"Well, your father will and I'm sure Liesl will be there to help you. I will be here for dinner, tuck you into bed, and read your stories. It's only for three weeks, then I will be here for good, " Maria says smiling down at her.

"What do we have here? Looks like a family meeting" Georg says as he walks into the room.

"Father, Fraulein Maria was just telling us how she will be going to the abbey at night, but she will be here to play with us during the day" Gretl exclaims

"I thought we were going to discuss this after dinner, " he says looking at Maria

"Yes, you see Gretl overheard Frau Schmidt talking about how I would not be staying in my room and thought I was leaving. I thought it best to explain what was going on, " Maria says as she gets up.

Georg picks up Gretl "All better?

"Yes, papa, Fraulein Maria said if there is a thunderstorm or I have a nightmare I can come find you!

"You can come to me anytime you're scared and that goes for the rest of you," he says as he looks at his children. Pangs of guilt begin to rise as he realizes that his children were afraid to come to him before. Maria looks at him and sees the pain on his face.

"Boys, Louisa why don't you get your plans for your treehouse and your father will meet you outside. Liesl, can you please take everyone else into the kitchen to finish your surprise. The children leave and Maria immediately go to Georg.

"Stop"

"Stop what? He asks

"Stop feeling guilty. They love you and that's all that matters" she places her hand on his cheek.

Covering her hand with his "I can't help it. My children should not have been afraid to come to me. I was too wrapped up in my grief to see to their needs"

"Georg the most important thing is that you are here now. They know you love them. I see it every time they look at you. They still need you and will need you even when they are grown. Now go build that tree house, " she says, reaching up to give him a kiss.

He pulls her to him and deepens the kiss. There it is again, the pull deep within her, something thrilling, and something unexplainable. Is it normal to feel this good, does he experience the same thing? She wants to ask him, but is unsure how to approach the subject. Would he think her foolish?

Breaking away Georg sweetly kisses the tip of her nose "I love you"

"I love you too," she says as he walks out of the room.

Remembering the book she reaches into her pocket and attempts to open in the beginning when Frau Schmidt interrupts "Fraulein, I thought we could plan the menu for the week"

"The menu, I thought cook did that? She asks, not quite understanding

"As the mistress of the house, you will be planning the meals for the week. I promise it won't take long. The main thing I need to know is there anything that you would like for dinner. A favorite food or dessert?" Frau Schmidt asks

Maria sits down with Frau Schmidt to plan the meals and to discuss other things that the mistress is responsible for. Time passes quickly and before she realizes it is time for dinner.

Maria meets Georg at the bottom of the stairs

"How did the treehouse building go," she says as he wraps his arm around her.

"It's coming along. They did a good job drawing up their plan. I just changed a few things, " he smiles

"Really, like what? She asks

"Like that they wanted it too high in the tree so I showed them a better place to put it. It was wonderful spending time with them. How did it go with the dressmaker? He asks

"Wonderful! She is talented. The girl dresses will be finished next week and mine will be ready in two weeks. Now I must get everything else done. Frau Schmidt said she will help me plan the rest. She really is amazing. She also helped me with some other things"

"Is that what you were doing in the sitting room? You were in there for a while" Georg says as they walk towards the dining room.

"Oh, she was just going over dinner menus and other things. I didn't realize how much it takes to run this house, but I am learning, " she says as he pulls out her chair

The other children arrive along with Max.

"Max where have you been all day," Georg asks

"I've been trying to find a singing group for the festival and I'm afraid there is no one as talented as your children. It's a shame Georg a real shame" Max says, shaking his head.

Georg gives Max a warning look "Max we have already discussed this. I would like to eat my meal without getting indigestion"

"Enough said, I won't say another word, " Max says

Georg says grace and they all settle in to eat their dinner. The conversations at the table all centers on the upcoming wedding.

"Are we going to have a party? Is there going to be cake? Can we stay up late? Is there going to be dancing? The children ask.

Maria smiles as she tries to answer all their questions "Yes Gretl we will have a party after the wedding, although I am not sure where yet. Brigitta, there will be dancing and I would like a dance with each of you boys and Kurt there will be cake and some other desserts"

"Dessert, we almost forgot" Brigitta quickly exited the dining room along with Liesl, Marta, and Gretl.

"What's that all about? Georg asks, looking at Maria.

"The girls, except for Louisa, have been in the kitchen all afternoon making a special surprise for dessert. Don't worry cook was supervising" she says chuckling.

All heads turn when they hear giggling coming from the door leading to the kitchen.

First to enter is Gretl with a smile from ear to ear. Marta enters next holding a large bowl filled with whip cream, Brigitta and Liesl are last with the largest cake Georg has ever seen. He can see why it took two of them to bring it in. Maria sees them struggling with the weight of the cake and quickly clears a space on the table.

Maria smiles as she reads the writing on the cake. Congratulations Papa and Fraulein Maria

"My goodness," Maria exclaims "Did you make it all by yourselves?

"Most of it, cook helped us with the recipe, but we did everything else," Gretl says proudly.

Maria and Georg cut the cake and give each of the children a piece. After dinner, Georg and the children head to the sitting room to sing songs and talk about the wedding some more. Much to the children's chagrin, it is soon time for bed.

"I will see you both in the morning. If the weather cooperates maybe I can convince your Father to come on a picnic with us, " Maria says as she says goodnight to the boys.

"I would love to darling, but I promised the boys and Louisa to help them build the Treehouse," he says looking at the boys.

"Oh, well, I guess that just leaves the rest of your sisters and me to figure out something to do," Maria says.

They say goodnight and head to the girl's room.

Marta and Gretl jump out of bed and head straight for Maria.

"Are you both ready for your story? She asks as they grab her legs.

"Yes," they answer.

Maria sits down on Gretls bed as both Marta and Gretl get into their beds. Georg sits down on Marta's bed and slowly caresses her cheek as she begins to close her eyes. Maria watches as Gretl does the same. Closing the book Maria slowly gets off the bed and kisses Gretl on the forehead as Georg does the same with Marta. They change places and repeat their actions. They both go over to the other girls and gives each one a kiss and quietly leave.

Georg reaches for Maria's hand as they head down the stairs.

"Are you all packed? He asks her.

"Yes, Franz put my bag in the car after dinner. "Oh, Georg I know it's necessary for me to go the abbey, but I'm still not happy," she says pulling him closer.

"I know darling. I am not happy either, but it's only 3 weeks and then I will have you all to myself for 6 weeks" he says kissing her cheek.

"6 weeks! Georg isn't that a little excessive and you still haven't told me where we are going for our honeymoon" she says looking up at him.

"That my dear is going to be a surprise. In fact, I want you to go into town tomorrow and buy some new clothes. You will need them for the honeymoon" he says as they walk towards the terrace.

"Oh my, I have no idea what to get Georg. I don't even know where to go, " she says

"I will talk to Frau Schmidt; she used to go shopping with Agathe. The two of them used to come back with boxes and boxes of new clothes. I would act like I was angry because of all the money they spent, but I really didn't mind. I am sure she knows where to go and what you will need. You can take the girls too. They need some new clothes for school and as you told me not so long ago Liesl is almost a woman and needs some new clothes to reflect that, " he says as they walk outside and go down by the lake.

"Thank you, I do love you so," she says and reaches up to kiss him softly on his lips. Smiling into the kiss he answers it by taking her into his arms and deepening the kiss. She feels his tongue slowly weave its way through her parted lips and moans into his mouth. She feels his hands slowly caress her lower back and groans as he pulls her even closer. Her body is on fire, everywhere his hands touch, she can feel the heat emanating from them. Her body begins to react to his touch, the familiar ache in the pit of her stomach, the flush to her face, the pounding of her heart, and a new strange sensation between her legs. He pulls her closer to him and lifts her up slightly. She gasps as she feels him hard against her. Georg pulls away, worried that he has gone too far.

He looks into her eyes and sees confusion and something he never wants to cause her, fear.

"Maria, darling," he says, cupping her cheek, "I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen, not like this. I don't want you to be afraid of me."

"No Georg. It is me, not you. I just wish I had more experience with this part of our relationship. I must seem so naïve to you. How will I know what to do, whether I'm doing it right, whether you like what I am doing? What's worse is I have no one to seek advice from" she says as she walks away from him.

Walking towards her he gently turns her around to face him, "Maria, I do not think of you as naïve. Innocent yes, but not naïve. As far as doing it right, there is no right or wrong. As far as pleasing me, what you felt when I held you close was evidence that you please me. You underestimate yourself, Maria, you are passionate about everything you do and I suspect it will be the same when we are able to give ourselves to each other completely"

Feeling better Maria hugs him tightly "I just don't want to disappoint you"

Kissing the top of her head he says "you should know by now that nothing you do or say could ever disappoint me. Now I think we better get you to the abbey before Reverend Mother sends the militia out after you.

Laughing Maria agrees "I can picture it now, a group of nuns led by Sister Berthe marching into the house to save my virtue"

They both start laughing as they head back to the house. They arrive at the abbey right on time. Georg brings her suitcases and follows her to the gate. He touches her cheek and gently kisses her forehead.

They both look over and see Sister Berthe watching their actions closely. Maria smiles at him as she takes the suitcase and opens the gate. Georg watches as looks she back at him, smiles and then turns the corner.

Sister Berthe leads Maria to the guest quarters of the abbey. Maria follows Sister Berthe to a room at the end of a long hallway. Sister Berthe opens the door and gestures for her to enter. Maria enters the room and is surprised at how large it is. The first thing she notices is the two large vases sitting on the night stands. Each one contains the most beautiful roses she has ever seen.

She smiles as she realizes he has sent everything from her room at the villa including her bed.

"Maria, as soon as you get settled, the Reverend Mother would like you to join her in her private sitting room for some tea," Sister Berthe says as she goes over to the door.

Before she leaves, Sister Berthe turns to Maria "I want you to know that there was a reason I was so hard on you. My job as the mistress of novices is to make sure that each postulant is ready for the life we lead here before they take their vows"

"Sister, you really don't have to explain," Maria says as she puts her clothes away.

"No, Maria I feel I must," she says, walking over to Maria.

Facing Marias, she smiles and says "With time, most of the postulant's change, become less interested in the outside world, become more disciplined in their studies and obeying the rules. But you were different. As hard as you tried the constraints of abbey life were extremely difficult for you to adhere to. At first, I just thought you would need more time, but as the months went on, it became clear to me that you were not meant for this life. You needed to be free to sing whenever and wherever you wanted. You are such a free spirit, Maria. I could see that even though you loved God and wanted to be a nun you were not meant for this life. Every night I prayed that somehow you would realize this. I consulted the Reverend Mother about my thoughts and when she showed me the letter from the Captain we both agreed that this might be just the thing to make you realize a cloistered life was not for you. I hoped and prayed that this was a sign from God, and now I know it was. You have indeed found the life you were born to live"

Maria felt her eyes begin to water and without warning Sister Berthe pulled her into a fierce embrace.

As Sister Berthe pulled back to look at Maria she said "Now you need to finish unpacking and I need to get to bed"

Sister Berthe went to the door, but before she left, she turned to Maria and said "And if you tell any of the other postulants about that hug I will make sure to have you kiss the floor each time you see me" They both laughed as Sister Berthe left the room.

Maria finished unpacking and set off to meet with the Reverend Mother.


End file.
